Various vehicles, such as automobiles, include a windshield. Wipers are operatively coupled to the windshield and are configured to wipe away rain, snow, ice, and debris from the windshield. For example, during rainy conditions, a driver may activate the wipers to remove water from the windshield.
Often, dirt, dust, debris, and other contaminants stick to a windshield. For example, salt used to melt ice on pavement, dirt, and the like may be deposited on a windshield. In order to remove such contaminants, many vehicles include windshield washer systems. A typical windshield washer system includes a storage tank for wiper fluid. The tank is connected to nozzles proximate to the windshield through one or more tubes or the like. In order to wash the windshield, a driver typically engages a control device, such as a button, switch, or the like, that causes wiper fluid to squirt onto the windshield through one or more nozzles that connect to the tubes.
However, as a vehicle is moving, wipers and wind speed incident on the windshield may cause the water from the nozzles to move in unpredictable patterns. As such, contaminants may remain on the windshield even after the windshield washer system is activated. Moreover, depending on the geometry of a windshield and wiper movement, certain areas may not receive as much cleaning as other areas. Accordingly, the overall cleaning process may be inconsistent.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved assembly, system, and method configured to efficiently and effectively clean a windshield of a vehicle.